The present invention relates generally to hats, and is particularly concerned with a hat having a storage space or pocket for storage purposes.
Hats with pockets are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,542 of McLaughlin describes a hat with a pocket on the inside into which the hat can be inserted for easy carrying when not in use. The pocket has a lower end at the rim of the hat and an upper end adjacent the crown. When the hat is worn, small items may be inserted for carrying purposes. However, since the lower end of the pocket is at the rim of the hat, such items will fall down to the rim, where they will bear against the wearer's head and may cause some discomfort. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,802 of McCallum, a convertible hat and bag assembly is described, which has two layers, one of which acts as a hat when it is outermost and the other of which acts as a bag when outermost. An opening in one layer provides access to the space between the two layers for storage purposes. However, items stored in this space will fall down to the rim area when the assembly is worn as a hat, causing discomfort and also bulges which may detract from the appearance of the hat.